


Into The Darkness

by Ghostaloo



Series: The Darkness Saga [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Apocalypse, Blindness, Darkness, Elements of Harmony, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scootaloo Is a Badass, Spike Is a Stalker, Teenage Scootaloo, Tree Of Harmony, Waking From A Coma, corrupted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostaloo/pseuds/Ghostaloo
Summary: Two years after her suicide attempt, a teenage Scootaloo awakes to find Equestria shrouded in a mysterious darkness. With everypony in Equestria corrupted into a dark and twisted version of themselves, Scootaloo is forced to survive well trying to find out what happened with help from Spike. But can she find a way to reverse it as well as stop herself from becoming one of The Lost?





	1. Chapter 1

“Goodbye Rainbow Dash.” Scootaloo went over the edge slowly falling into the dark abyss below.

“NO!!!!!” Rainbow screeched and dived in after her.

Time seemed to slow down, wind whipped across Scootaloo’s fur and ran through her mane. Her gazed up at the cyan Pegasus flying down after her with sorrow.

Rainbow Dash was flying so fast her wings hurt but she still wasn't sure if she’d make it in time.

Scootaloo’s eyes drifted close and smiled.

\------------

Where am I?

The last thing I remember was falling… falling… then nothing. I blinked trying to clear the stars from my eyes.

With some effort I looked toward the only source of light in the room. I gazed upon the object in confusion. Sitting before me was a lantern but there was something strange about it. The flame was flickering six different colors.

Red, orange, green, blue, pink, and purple.

I stared at the flame, mesmerized, before I finally turned my eyes away.

“Nurse?” I called out before breaking out in a coughing fit. Agh, my mouth feels like a diamond dogs nest.

I waited for the nurse to walk through the door for what seemed like hours. Before i called out again.

I growled, “where is everypony?”

I slowly got into sitting position, making my joints creaked and groan like an old mares. Throwing the blanket off I looked down at my body in shock.

When did i get so big, and skinny? How long[i] [/i]have I been out?!

I shook my head, i’ll figure that out later.

I set my shaky hooves on the cold floor and grabbed the lantern before walking toward the door before stopping.

There is a piece of paper on the floor. I set my light source down and picked up the note, I read it out loud.

“Scootaloo, I don't have much time but I need to warn you. Things have changed since you attempted suicide. ”

Suicide? What?

"As long as you follow this one simple rule you’ll be safe. Whatever you do, don’t turn off the lights. -Spike”

I stared at the note in confusion. I don't get it, what is he talking about?

“Is this a prank? Spike this isn't funny!” I yell out, my head darts from side to side trying to find Spike. “Seriously this isn't funny.”

Where is he?

“Spike?” I gulp nervously. OK so this isn't a prank, but that's ok because i can figure this out. First order of business? Find my way out of the hospital without getting lost, in the dark.

Buck, I hate the dark.

I picked up my only light source and opened the door, slowly like the door was a bomb. I look left then right before stepping out. The darkness bended around the light like water flowing around a rock. It's almost like...like it's [i]alive[/i].

A shiver went up my spin.

Turning left, I made my way down the hallway. My eyes gazed upon the walls, the paint was peeling from the lack of care making me wonder again how long i’ve been in a coma.

Eventually I Found a stairway down, I practically skipped down in happiness at the thought of leaving this Celestia forsaken hospital.

All was looking up until-- ”Ahh!” --I slipped and fell. Groaning, I rubbed my head where the light jabbed me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw red. I looked down and saw...blood.

I’m laying in blood.

I screamed and scrambled to my hooves, there's blood everywhere! It's in my fur, it's on the floor, it's everywhere!

The good news is it's not mine, the bad news is I found where it's coming from. Laying before me was Nurse Redheart, with her head and body separated. It looked like her head was ripped off by a powerful force, probably magic.

I stared shocked. Well, I’m traumatized for life. In a daze I continued walking.

“Scootaloo?” I snapped out of my daze by my name being called. I slowly looked back at What's left of Redheart… which was now dragging itself across the floor toward me. Her head was turned, looking at me with glowing red eyes. Slowly her mouth opened letting fresh blood and maggots leak out.

“Scootaloo, come here please~” Her head spoke sickly sweet.

“Oh no, no no no nonononnonono.” I backed up before turning around and running for it. “Zombie, it's a zombie! Zombies are real! Oh no, oh no, no no!”

I don't know how long I've been running for but by the time i calmed down I was completely out of breath and the room i was in was nowhere in sight.

Dammit, just when I was getting somewhere too! A stupid ZOMBIE appears just where I need to be to get out of here!

...There was a zombie, a real zombie right next to me.

I shock my head trying to clear my head from my fearful thoughts.

Right now I need to just worry about getting out of here, without being eaten. I continued down the hallway carefully avoiding any potential threats

Eventually I found that room i was in before, I peeked around the corner. Nurse Redheart was gone so that was good.

I step out from behind the corner and observed the room. The stairs was still bloody, there was chairs and a lamp and on the far right wall was the word “lab.”

If I remember right that means i'm on the second floor. I walked over to the stairs and continued my way to the first floor. Now i just have to find the main room then I'm out.

…Found it.

The main room was covered in blood, like a big fight broke out. I walked over to the door and for the first time in years I saw my reflection. My mane was longer and styled like Rainbow Dash's but my eye is what caught my attention. My left eye was dull and faded making me realize that I couldn't see out of that eye at all. I shook my head and opened the door with a bit of effort. I gasped in shock.

“What happened to ponyville?”


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around, my jaw dropped. It was a wasteland, the earth was dusty, what's left of the plants were dull and lifeless. Some buildings have collapsed...

Ponyville is usually so full of life…

I gazed up at the sky. There was...something up there, it looked like an eclipse. On the surface was two pony like shapes.

This isn't right, I need to find help! Twilight will know what to do! I would usually try to find Rainbow Dash first but I have a feeling that that isn't a good idea. Why? I don’t know, it's an eerie feeling in my gut that if I try to find her something bad will happen.

I started running down the path away from the hospital and into what left of town. I passed by building by building but not once did I come across anypony. I can’t shake this feeling that i’m being watched though.

After what felt like eternity Twilight’s castle came into view. I skidded to a halt and gazed upon the building. There was something different about it (other than the fact the colors were faded from the castle’s walls.)

I walked up the steps and pushed open the door. I peeked around the corner. The hallway was dark, why would I expect any different?

I pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped into the castle, the darkness bending around the lantern's light. As soon as I stepped into the building a shiver went up my spine.

Ignoring it for now, I made my way down the hallway toward the kitchen, or at least where I think it is. Along the way I started opening doors trying to find something I could use. Like the saddlebag I just found.

I turned it around and read the tag, Its adult size. Well, guess what? I’m almost adult size now so I can wear it! With a smile of satisfaction I put it on and continued down the hall. I’ll check what's in it later, right now I’m dying of thirst.

Eventually I came across a door with the word kitchen above it, hesitantly I went in. Things looked relatively the same as the last time I was I here, just dustier.

I practically ran to the sink and turned it on, dirty water came flowing out. I let it run for a minute to clear away the dirt. Once the water stopped running brown and became clear I stuck my muzzle under and started drinking the slightly warm water straight from the tap.

BANG

What was that?!  
I pulled my head away from the sink and turned around and right in my face was two glowing red eyes belonging to one of the ponies I was trying to find.

Spike.

There was burns and scars and nicks in his spines giving me the feeling that something bad happened to him.

There was an unearthly grin on his face as we locked eyes, neither one of us moving.

“Spike?” I whispered his name, hoping to get through him. the deranged dragon tilted his head and grinned wider.

“You have pretty eyes,” Spike finally spoke “You have such pretty eyes.”

I started backing up slowly trying to think of a way out without causing the thing to attack, he seems more passive right now. I think.

“Pretty eyes,” he laughed softly. Does my eyes have something to do with why he’s not attacking? Or…

I looked down at the lantern, the whole time he was next to me not once did he step into the light. There is something about this lantern that is protecting me.

I glanced at the doorway, even if this weird lantern is protecting me I still don’t want to be here any longer. Not to mention I still need to find the library so I can do a little research about what happened. But first…

I pulled open a drawer and grabbed a knife then put it in my saddlebag. Spike looks like he's going to follow me so you can’t be too careful.

Who knows when he’s going to try and attack me.

I shook my head trying to clear the fear from my mind and then headed out the door, creepy old Spike close behind.

I took a turn left and walked down the hallway before I found the library. I stopped before the door and took a deep breath, I could feel Spike staring at me and it was really creeping me out.

Ignoring Spike breathing down my neck, I entered the library. The library was huge and imitating but luckily I’ve been here before.

Now where would something like this be under? I should probably check under D for diseases first. I walked over to the bookcase and started searching for anything that could help me.

After what seemed like hours of searching I got frustrated and threw my hooves in the air.

“Come on! Stupid library, stupid tree!” I threw the book I was reading across the room and pouted. Then I heard Spike hiss causing me to quickly turn and look at him wide eyed.

The purple drake was glaring at me like I just did something horrible.

“Whats with you?” I asked nervously, He huffed and walked over to the book I just threw and put it back in the place it was originally at. I blinked in confusion, did Spike just…?

Is there still a little dragon left in there?

I shook my head, no thats ridiculous. He’s just another thing like all the others just waiting to kill me.

I got up and walked over to the bookcase and bonked my head against it, there just has to be an answer to what's going on.

“Come on you stupid tree, help me out, please. Tell me what to do.” I mumbled. Suddenly there was a blinding flash, I pulled my head away and looked toward it in awe.

A book in the far right corner was glowing, I walked over to it and pulled it out. It looked dusty and worn down indicating it hasn't been touched in years. I brushed some of the dust off and read the title.

The Elements Of Harmony: A Reference Guide (Updated version)

Isn't this the same book that Twilight read during the events of Nightmare Moons return? I shrugged and opened it to a random page and read it outloud.

“The tree of harmony is an important new discovery for ponykind. The tree is the origin of the elements of harmony and the embodiment of harmony itself. It was created when The pillirs of Harmony infused their magic within some type of crystal seed and planted it.” I skimmed the page until I came across something very interesting.

“It is theorized that if this tree starts to die that the light of harmony itself would soon go out shrouding the world in darkness. There has been several cases of ponies losing their harmony magic. These ponies became dark, twisted, and zombie like craving only darkness and the death of others. These ponies are known as The Lost Ones.” I shut the book and leaned against the bookshelf.

The Lost Ones, huh.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the ceiling for the longest time. Just sitting there, not doing anything.

The Lost Ones, so that's what they're called. And they have lost their Harmony Magic which corrupted them turning them into monsters.

I turned and looked at Spike, I thought only ponies had Harmony Magic. Is Harmony Magic not limited to just ponies?

But should this be happening on this large of a scale? And what's with this strange darkness cloaking the land? Does it have something to do with the Tree of Harmony like the book theorized or is there something more going on? Or the eclipse, what's with that? There is so many questions that I don’t have the answers too.

I looked down at my cutie mark, a beautiful multi-colored shield forever symbolizing my connection to my friends.

I wish Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were here. Maybe then I wouldn't be so scared.

I hung my head and started to cry, I’m lost in this land fighting these things all by myself absolutely scared out of my mind. Yeah, i’m not having a good day.

Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder, I raised my head and jumped back in surprise. Spike had a hand on my shoulder, the smell of burning flesh was heavy in the air as he reached into the lanterns light to touch me. His eyes were flickering between green and red.

“Don’t cry” He whispered. Using his other hand he cupped my cheek and wiped my tears with his thumb.

“Spike...”  I was right, there is still some of his original self left in there! His eyes stop flickering between red and green and stayed green now, what does this mean? His sclera is still black so he isn't entirely cured but I can see he’s acting almost like his old self again.

Spike smiled as I took a cautious step forward. I looked down at his body, the light from the lantern seems to be burning him.

“Spike, you need to step back into the darkness. The light is hurting you.” I said, he frowned and pulled away and looked at his arm. Spike looked at me before he stepped back into the darkness, luckily his eyes didn't change back to red.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing screech, I wiped my head toward the doorway as Spike arched his back and started hissing.

It was Lyra Heartstrings! She must be the one who was watching me back in town!

I fumbled with my bag and pulled out the knife I picked up from the kitchen earlier. I grabbed the handle with my mouth and shakily got into position for an attack.

Lyra screeched again and charged, I closed my eyes and swung the knife. I felt the knife make contact with something, I opened my eyes to see what it was.

It was lyra's horn!

Things were at a standstill, the knife was stuck in her horn stopping her from going any further. I pushed hard against it snapping it clean off.

The horn piece went flying at the bookcase and bounced off it and skidded across the floor and stopped at my hooves. Lyra patted her head desperately trying to find her horn. She whimpered before turning toward me with pure rage.

“I’ll kill you!” Lyra shouted as she pounced on me. She snapped at my neck as I fought her off with everything I had. Not seeing anyway out I did the last thing I wanted to do to anypony.

I stabbed her in the eye.

Lyra screeched as she struggled off me and started rolling around on the floor holding her eye. I panted as I got up and got on top of her and started stabbing her in the stomach.

Blood splattered all over me as I stabbed her again and again. After awhile she stopped moving but I didn't stop until I was sure she was dead, by that time I was bawling my eyes out.

I dropped the knife and started pulling at my hair screaming and crying at the same time.

“I’m so sorry Lyra!” I screamed to the heavens “Oh Celestia, why does this world have to be so cruel?!”

“Scootaloo?” I heard Spike whisper from behind me “You alright?”

“No I am not! I just killed Lyra!” I wailed loudly.

This wasn't just some random pony I just killed, this was one of my closest friends! Before I met Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle I only had one friend and that was Lyra. Whenever I was sad or down, Lyra would come by the orphanage and play her lyre while we talked about all kinds of stuff. I would talk about my cool moves on my scooter while Lyra would talk about these things called humans.

It was fun.

I felt Spike wrap his arms around me, he pulled me away from Lyra and gently held me in his arms.

“It alright, it had to be done. Not everypony can be saved Scootaloo.” He smiled soltly “At least you managed to save me right?”

I sniffled and nodded “How did I manage to save you Spike? Not to be insulting but what makes you so special?”

“I dont know,” He mumbled. I looked down at the floor in thought, maybe it has something to do with the fact he is a dragon and not a pony. Dragons don’t naturally have Harmony Magic so he can fight off the effects of whatever is going on easier.

I turned and looked Spike in his glowing green eyes then climbed out of his arms. I grabbed my lantern and headed toward the doorway across the room before I looked back at Spike. Spike was looking at at me with worry.

“Don’t worry I’m fine,” I am not fine, “if you're going to follow me then so be it.” I nodded at him and headed out the door, I could hear the purple drake following just outside the lights touch. Honestly I was hoping he’d follow me, I’m scared of being alone after what just happened.

Why do I have a feeling things are only going to get worse from here?


End file.
